Strength of Suspicion
by icequeenkitty
Summary: Spoiler to the end of Sly 3 full summary inside An old tormentor from Sly's past resurfaces with a hefty accusation and the power to bring his new found life crashing down upon his head. SlyXCarmelita


**Summary**– After the events of Sly three, Constable Cooper has adjusted the best he can to his new fake idenity. Things are far from smooth with his fellow officers of Interpol but when an old foe from his younger days appears things get a lot rougher. Now he has to try and defend himself without giving away the fact that he doesn't suffer from amnesia while trying to foil the man who is trying to expose that fact at every turn, on top of trying to dismiss his enemy's outrageous accusations. Can he over come this bit of sabotouge by the man who caused him grief as a boy, as he tries to not only take away his new life but also turn Carmelita against him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

-An Old Enemy-

He opened the red door and entered casually. There was once a time when coming here was a thrill, risky, and reckless. Now it was routine. Back then her desk, along with any other reachable surface, was covered in files and papers. There had been a highly annotated map littered with colored pins, blurry photos angrily poked full of holes and barely legible notes of the next possible heist. He blew the steam off of the old coffee he kept reheating. Every time he got set to drink it something would happen and he would forget all about it. Now that it was late and quiet he was determined to drain the paper cup. As the rank liquid passed between his lips he looked at the office as it had been these past few months. Two desks each adorned with a computer, one rather empty cork board, orderly filing cabinets, the vault all the classified files were locked in, and the police woman who had fallen asleep on her desk. He smiled lightly and sat at his desk.

His name was Sly Cooper, and he was a master thief. The only problem was he wasn't supposed to remember any of that. However, she had informed him that his name was indeed Sly Cooper, but left out the ancestry that still hung proudly in his mind like a medal of honor on a veteran. It was a hard choice but he had made it. He had left behind thieving, his legacy and his friends... all to be closer to her. He had to, he often told himself, he had almost died a few months earlier. He was being quickly crushed to death in the massive talon clad grip of a mutant creature created by a madman. And while the crushing pain was smothered him, the crippling agony stung with each breath, his mind found itself fixated on her. He wanted to live, just to see her, to try and work up the courage to tell her that the flirtatious banter he so openly flung at her was sincere. It was also not a small factor in his choice when she came valiantly to his rescue. Twice. He smiled to himself, if he was another man than the fact that he could openly admit being saved by a woman would probably be embarrassing. But anyone who had met Carmelita Montoya Fox knew she was hard as nails and as tough as the come. He knew that after her intervention that, if he didn't try at his new goal he would regret it forever.

After a grueling battle with the demented Dr. M he found himself along side her again. His fondness of her was clear enough to the "good doctor" that he maliciously tried to take her away from him. Before he could think with his head , his heart took over and he found himself on the business end of Dr. M's electronic rage. He received a devastating blow and when she had finished with the outmatched Dr., he saw an opportunity he couldn't pass up. He feigned amnesia, it was a shot in the dark, and a ridiculous idea, but it worked. She took it and surpassed even his doubts when she informed him that he was not only an officer of Interpol but was her partner! And so Constable Cooper was born, he wasn't sure how she had done it but here he was, sharing her office and all her cases.

He guessed she had convinced Chief Barkley to take him in, to keep a close eye on him... and boy did they. There was always someone watching him. He had managed to win over some friends but there were some who would never trust him. One of which, he suspected, was the woman he wanted to trust him most. Not that she was completely against him, it was quite the opposite actually. She looked after him like a mother to her cub, but there was always a doubt in her mind, that he really did remember. She was no fool, that's why it hurt and made him glad at the same time. He never knew what to expect and it was rather fun. As it turned out, apart from the paperwork, he was a damn good cop. He actually enjoyed bringing in the baddies. He was never a bad guy, he considered himself more like Robin Hood. He had only stolen from thieves, and not just petty thieves, the ones that hurt the innocent. Working with a department of people all with the same objective as him was also comforting in a way. But one fear always hung in his head. What if they pitted him against his friends? He couldn't' betray them, but if he hesitated, if he refused... all he had worked for would be lost. All he had done to be with Carmelita would dissolve into the complicated web of lies he was desperately spinning. It wouldn't just bring him down but it would shoot to hell anything the two of them might have shared. He had to go and fall for an Inspector didn't he? He never could keep things simple. He crushed the empty cup and dropped it in the trash can. He picked up a pen and stared at the police report he had to tackle.

"What are you doing?"

Sly looked up and saw her looking at him, her chin propped up on her folded arms. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep and the overall effect was adorable. He gave her what he felt was his most dashing smile.

"Well I figured I'd start on the report while you slept."

"I told you I'd do it."

"I know, but I was just..."

"You never fill it out right and it just comes back for me to fix it anyway. Just leave it. I'll do it." She said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Carmelita you work to much..." He smiled.

"Not nearly as much as I used to..." She smiled in return.

He knew what she had meant but hat to pretend not to. She had been his shadow for years. Ever since they had met at that Paris opera house all those years ago she had been chasing him with unrelenting diligence. She was always on his heels, no matter what time or where in the world he was. She was the main reason he had so much fun, he liked to keep her on her toes. Since he had turned over a new leaf it must have felt like a vacation for her.

"All right, so what can I do boss?" He asked playfully.

"You can get me something to drink." She raked her fingers through her curly black hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail.

"Vodka on the rocks?" He stood.

"Tea will be fine thanks." Her brown eyes smiled at him.

"Aye aye cappin'."

He moved along the quiet hall. Most of their co-workers had gone home but, a cracked door, or the glow of a lit lamp told him that some were also burning the midnight oil. He put his hands in his pockets and made his way toward the break room. A scrawny weasel came out of his office as Sly passed, he gave an internal groan as the man began to follow him. Sly stopped and looked back, in response the weasel glared at him.

"Evening Winthrop, you going to the break room too?" He said as pleasantly as he could muster.

"I'm keeping an eye on you Cooper. I know what you're up to." Gloated the weasel.

"I wish you would stop treating me like a criminal. I happen to be getting Inspector Fox a cup of tea. If that **is **a crime, that has nothing to do with jealousy, please book me right now." Sly barked impatiently, the weasel's face flushed bright red.

"I...I'm not jealous!" He huffed.

Sly rolled his eyes and continued on his path. He heard Winthrop mutter to himself then scuffle into his office as he slammed the door. He couldn't stand that guy. Winthrop was determined to catch him doing something devious, so that he could turn him in and get some glory. It also didn't help that the little weasel had a massive crush on Carmelita and would hover obnoxiously close whenever she was around. It made his blood boil. He entered the break room and his spirited lifted. A wagging curly tail swept all thoughts of Winthrop out of his mind and proclaimed that the newest batch of doughnuts were satisfactory. The woman the tail belonged to was a dog that appeared to be a mix of yellow lab and husky, she was a fellow Constable. She was slender and pretty toned, all in all quite nice to look at. He was always amazed to see how much she could eat and never gain a pound.

"Hey Lex." He said announcing his presence.

" Sly! How are ya! Have one of these jelly ones they're awesome!" She said enthusiastically as she extended a powdery mound to him. He held his hands up.

"I'm gonna pass, thanks though." He moved to the vending machine that specialized in hot beverages. "You're here late, you and the Inspector on a tough case?

"Oh yeah." Shea said merrily through a gooey mouthful. "Double homicide, pretty nasty stuff! How about you?"

"I'm on the most dangerous assignment of all..." He said lifting the hot cup with a wry smile. "Getting Ms. Fox her tea."

"One of those 'rushing to get the paperwork done' nights huh?" Lex wiped her mouth free of powdered sugar transferring it onto her navy blue sleeve.

"That's right. Carmelita's a machine, I can't make her slow down for anything..she won't even let me help her." He smiled at the white smudge that ran up her forearm.

"I feel ya, Deanna's the same way. She won't even let me LOOK at the paper work."

"Maybe she's afraid you'd eat it." He chuckled.

"Maybe." She laughed. "So Winthrop was giving you a hard time out there huh? I could hear his whining from here."

"Yeah, he seems to think I'll somehow snap and snatch the whole building out from underneath him the second he's not looking." Sly grabbed some creamers and a few packets of sweeteners.

"Oh don't pay him any mind. He's been green with envy since you and Inspector Fox teamed up." She selected another doughnut from the box. "He's been wanting to be her partner for years. She couldn't be bothered of course, said she wasn't interested in a partner. Oh he looked like he was going to cry."

"You saw him ask her?" Sly smiled to himself as he tried to imagine the look on Carmelita's face.

"The whole precinct saw it! It was at the holiday party some years back. Oh the chicken was absolutely fantastic! I felt like licking everyone's plates clean... it had this sauce that..."

"Uh, Lex... try not to think about food." Sly wondered if Murray knew he had a soul mate at Interpol.

"Oh right, right. Anyway, it was a real fancy party, black tie and everything. The chief spared no expense, everyone was so dressed up, it was funny to see them looking so spiffy. But Inspector Fox looked so beautiful Winthrop missed his chair trying to sit as she walked by, well him and a few others if my memory serves me. So it was after the chief's speech and it was real quiet when out of nowhere Winthrop runs up to the Inspector drops to one knee, like he was asking her to marry him, and asks if he could be her partner."

"Oh brother..." Sly shook his head. "Did she lay him out?"

"Oh if looks could kill Cooper, if looks could kill. She was so embarrassed she ignored him completely for three months. He was devastated." Lex licked the sugary remains off her fingers.

"Well that doesn't justify him being a pain." Sly said, trying to fight off the pang of pity for the weasel.

"True, True. You are a walking heart ache for him Sly. That's why he's less than civil with you. It's not really your fault, I mean you and Carmelita are possibly the cutest couple ever!"

"You think we're a couple" He said as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Well you should be! I know you like her... it's written all over everything you do! She's just a bit slow when it comes to these things. You know, I'll talk to her." Lex patted him heavily on the shoulder.

"I don't think..." He started.

"Nonsense! I'll get right on it! Operation K.I.S.SI.N.G. is now underway!"

"Maybe you should stick to operation 'get Deanna a doughnut'." Came a youthful voice from outside the room.

Sly let out a second internal groan. He turned and saw the squirrel girl scowling at him through her glasses. If anyone was as suspicious and unrelenting on him as Winthrop it was her. Her curly dark brown hair was twisted into a ponytail and her gray tail twitched in aggravation.

"Oh Deanna! I completely forgot!" Said Lex as she slapped her forehead. She picked through the remaining doughnuts and pulled out a pink frosted one.

"You're here late Cooper." Said the squirrel in a white tank top and black pants.

"Yeah me and Carmelita are getting some paperwork done."

"You mean she's doing the paperwork, so why are you still here?" She eyed the tea.

"Deanna don't be so mean! I'm not working and I'm still here!" Lex rushed to his defense.

"Well you're **_supposed_** to be working!"

"Oh... yeah. I guess I oughta go back. Don't you guys be up too late over there Sly." Lex smiled as she met her partner in the hall.

"I'll try to make her go to bed at a decent hour. You do the same ladies." He nodded in what he felt was a gentlemanly manner and started on his way back to the office. A small gray hand grabbed his shoulder before he got too far. Inspector Deanna Smith, her little ears pressed flat in annoyance, glared at him.

"I don't trust you one bit Cooper." She hissed.

"I figured as much." He retorted impatiently.

"I think it would be best for both of us if you didn't cross the path of me or my partner again."

"You need to relax Inspector, I'm a good guy remember?"

"I have my doubts about that."

"Well then, you and Winthrop have a lot in common! Maybe you two can get together and form a 'We Hate Sly Cooper' club." He growled in aggravation.

"That might not be a bad idea." She grumbled as he walked away.

He tried not to get angry, he wouldn't get anywhere losing his temper. Plus, if he even mentioned it to Carmelita she'd probably start a shouting match with Deanna... and those never ended well. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his rage, a fuzzy purple koala passed across his eyelids. The Guru had banished his anger long ago... he wondered what the old bear was up to nowadays. He reached the red door and noticed it was ajar. Someone in a tan trench coat was talking to Carmelita, she looked worried. He tried to get a good look at the visitor but he was wearing a matching tan hat that hid his features. Carmelita's eyes noticed him and the visitor turned to see what she was looking at. An old gruff canine face lined with wrinkles turned to him, a face he hadn't seen in years. The hazel eyes were the only thing not dulled by the sands of time that and his unsettling smile. The dog sneered at him, exposing his yellow teeth.

"Hello...boy."

"Evening." Sly responded in an impartial tone.

"Sly, this is..." Carmelita started.

"Don't tell me. He's officer McGruff, here to take a bit outta crime." He said jovially. No one cracked a smile.

"This is officer Russoe..."

"That's Captain, now Inspector." The dog corrected her harshly, never taking his eyes off Sly.

"..._Captain_ Russoe, he says you know each other." Carmelita said flatly.

"We do? Sorry I don't remember you Captain. I had a nasty accident a few months back, I can't make head nor tails of anything lately." Sly smiled extending the tea free hand.

"We'll see about that Mr. Cooper." Smiled the dog closing Sly's hand in a crushing calloused grip. "I will want to have a talk with you tomorrow morning. I will call for you."

Sly glanced at Carmelita, she looked torn. He wondered what the old dog had said to her.

"We've been pretty busy lately but if the boss thinks she can manage..."

"I'll be fine." She said sharply with an odd look in her eye.

"Excellent. So until tomorrow adieu." Russoe released Sly's hand and swept out of the office. Sly stared after him with his best confused look.

"What a strange person,"

"You think?" Her response was cold.

He turned and saw her dropping files into her desk drawers. She stood, pushed in her chair and went to grab her coat.

"You're leaving?" He asked in unacted surprise.

"Yeah." She said stiffly, pulling her arms through the jacket's sleeves.

"But what about your tea?" He held it out to her bewildered.

"You drink it." She didn't even look at him.

"Hey!" He said openly annoyed. "What did I do?"

She quickly glanced him up and down. Russoe had told her something that had shaken her confidence in his facade, but how could he find out what was said without giving himself away? He couldn't. There was no way he could, he would just have to try and piece it together on his own. Carmelita tugged on her zipper.

"Don't worry about it Sly. I'm sure it's nothing but I have to check on something. Just leave the reports for me, I'll come in early to get them done."

"Are you sure you're not a work-a-holic robot?"

She gave him a hesitant smile. He had to say something, had to see if he could find out why Russoe had tracked him down.

"This Russoe guy, I feel like I should be careful around him. Does that make any sense? Who is he? How does he know me?"

She paused in thought, he stood with baited breath. Did she suspect him? She sat on the corner of her desk with a sigh, he was still safe.

"He works with the Paris police. He's been recently promoted to Captain and wants to close up some outstanding cases." Her words were guarded, Sly figured Russoe had told her exactly what he came here to do, and it had to do with him. Whatever it was it wouldn't be good for him, which made Carmelita wary and worried.

"Did I use to work with him?"

"No, but your paths crossed more than a few times." She told him with a heaving sigh. Sly couldn't even begin to imagine the pressure she was under.

"So, what's your call? Should I trust him?" He asked plainly.

"Not as far as you can throw him." She shook her head and hopped off the desk. She approached him, took the cup and quickly drained it. He loved being able to be this close to her. She dropped the empty cup into his waste basket and turned her dark brown eyes up to him. There was a second when all they did was stand close and looked into each others eyes. She put her gloved hand on his cheek. "Just be careful okay?" Her hand slid off his face and she left

----------------------------------------

Sly Cooper and all related characters are © Suckerpunch Productions

Captain Russoe, Constable Lex, and Inspector Smith are © Me, Christina Smith

-----------------------------------------------------------

And so begins my first Sly fanfic that, I think, is halfway decent. Hopefully if you've read this far you don't feel like you've wasted your time. Thanks for reading chapter one though! I hope to have chapter two up soon so you can see who Russoe is. And trust me, he's far from nice.


End file.
